


That One Silent Kid

by Minmin_Mycroft



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of an eatting disorder, just two gays being cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minmin_Mycroft/pseuds/Minmin_Mycroft
Summary: Kim is just known as the quiet kid, no one knows the sound of his voice except one person he trusts dearly.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	That One Silent Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random fic i made when i was sad. 
> 
> Also if you want you can request a story here or on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cinamin-fanfictions)

Hey, I'm Kim, everyone knows me as the silent kid because I've never spoken a word since I've come to this school. After the first week, the teachers started to get frustrated with me and they sent me to counseling to have the 'talk'. 

" Kim, what's the matter? I keep hearing from your teachers that you're not speaking at all. Are you doing this on purpose or is there a reason? "

The woman looked at me with a look that I didn't like. I just gently shrugged and looked around her room instead of making eye contact with her.

She let's out an exasperated sigh and leaned a bit closer to me to try and get my attention, " But Kim you need to talk. You can talk to me about anything. " 

I rolled my eyes, ' Does she really think she can trick me like she did to the other kid '

The lunch bell rang and the woman sighed. " We're going to work on this tomorrow, here's a pass for the same time tomorrow. Have a good day Kim! " 

I gave her a forced smile and quickly speed walked out of the door. It's been four months into the school year but she continues to think that she can make me speak. 

I can talk, but I chose not to. I was suddenly tackled into a hug by my friend Luca and I gave him a soft smile and just accepted it.

He does this everyday and at random so I can never know when he does this. He's been my best friend since primary school and he's the biggest goofball.

" Same thing again with that annoying counselor? " He asked, I nodded and he huffed. 

The hallway started to fill with all the other hungry in our grade and Luca saw the look on my face. It was hard to tell what it was but Luca knew.

" Hey, how about we go to our usual spot, you're looking a bit panicked. " He grabbed my hand and walked out to the flowery field where we were allowed to go during lunch or our break. 

" Hey, it's okay.. Kim you're okay, everything is going to be okay. " He quickly pulled me into a hug and slowly rocked side to side. 

After a few minutes after Luca had sufficiently calmed me down he tried to let go and we both tumbled onto the grass. Luca looked at the embarrassed look on my face and started to giggle then ruffled my hair.

" You're really cute Kim. " He teased letting out another giggle once the color in my face turned even more red.

We were both gay and he just loved teasing me. He was the one I trusted most and he's the only one that's heard my voice. " Hey Lu?" I mumbled softly.

He turned to me and blushed a little, " Yes? " 

I started to fidget with my fingers and mumbled something nervously. " Kim, what is it? Is there something wrong? " Luca started to pet my head as it he knew it would calm me down.

" Okay.. This is kind of dumb but.." I mumbled again, there was a pause and I quickly kissed his cheek and pulled away with a feeling of butterflies in my tummy. The color of Luca's face started to turn even more red.

" Kim.. Do you have a crush on me like I do..? " There was a little squeak from Kim and he nodded shyly. Luca rubbed the back of his neck with a giddy smile, " Let's eat lunch and we'll keep talking about this, hot stuff. "

Kim playfully hit Luca's shoulder before he started to eat his lunch. This time around, Kim didn't feel the same sickness he felt when he usually ate. Often times he wouldn't eat and just tell Luca that he had already eaten already but Luca knew he hadn't but he didn't push it.

But on the days where Kim looked a little too sick he tried to make him eat and most of the time it worked. Luca hated when he saw Kim shaking like a leaf, it made him really worried. It had gotten to a point where Kim had passed out and had stayed there until he had woken up.

" Kim, You have a bit of something on your face. " He chuckled and leaned over a bit.  
" Where? " he mumbled and wiped at a random spot on his cheek and Luca shook his head and he tried another spot.

" Right here. " Luca held Kim's face in his hand and leaned into kiss him, Kim's face flushed and he kissed him for a split second before pulling away with an embarrassed look. Luca chuckled at how embarrassed Kim was and pet his head.

" Ohmygoshohmygosh-" He squeaked while flapping the long ends of his sweater. 

" Since we both like each other.. " Luca trailed off as he picked random little flowers in the grass and putting some in Kim's hair. " Will you be my boyfriend..? " He looked down and played with his fingers.

" Yeah.. I'll be your boyfriend!" He giggled and leaned his head on Luca's shoulder.

" W-Wait.. Really?!" He held Kim's shoulders with a star struck look. Kim giggled quietly and booped his nose, " Of course I'll date you dummy. "

The bell rang again signaling that that lunch time was over and it was time for the next class before the break hour. " Kim we have to go now. " Luca sighed and held their things then held out his hand so Kim could stand.

While they started walking back towards the building, Kim held Lucas's little pinky finger and let it go when they got inside. " We'll meet up for the next class okay? " Luca gave Kim's forehead a little kiss and let out a little chuckle after he saw him blush. He nodded and waved a little goodbye as they walked their separate ways.

Art was Kim's favorite subject and it showed in the art pieces he made. He was always first to be in the room and sat in his usual spot in the corner. There was his painting sitting there as the art teacher usually did and he got to work.

A few minutes later the rest of the kids filled into the classroom and started finishing their work. After a while before the bell was supposed to ring he had finished his painting and as he usually did he turned some part of his body into a canvas again. Weather it was his arm or his hand, he would turn it into some sort of art after the previous one he had done faded.

This time he took his arm and started painting a sunset that he saw a little while back with Luca. Luca loved his paintings and had many of them at his apartment, he was always fascinated with the way Kim got every last detail in a painting. Almost looking like a photograph.   
He blew on his arm carefully to help the paint dry faster then sprayed it with something he made to help it say for the next couple days. The bell rang and he grabbed his things and walked to the spot that they met up at and as usual he was surprised with a hug.

" Hey pumpkin! " He chuckled, as they started walking outside. He held Lucas's pinky finger again after they got off the school's property. " Do you just want to go to the bakery and get some cookies? You look a bit peckish." 

He pet his head and looked at him. " I.. I don't really know if I should.." He hesitated and trembled a bit. There was a different look in his eyes. A more anxious look and something Luca couldn't place.

" Kim, I'm not forcing you to do this honey. You just look so sickly and it makes me a little worried. At first I thought you were a picky eater but I noticed you haven't eaten a lot. " He sighed, taking his thumb and stroked Kim's cheek. Kim sighed and looked down and began to play with his fingers, " I care about you a lot and I know that. I'm kind of trying my best to right now.. "

Luca lifted up Kim's chin so he could look into his gaze, " What ever effort you're making. Is perfect for me. " he ended his statement with a soft kiss to Kim's lips. " You're amazing just the way you are. You don't need to change for me, and I mean it Kim. "


End file.
